


Cottage in the woods

by Bri_ttany



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/M, M/M, Multi, Thanksgiving, cottage, pennsylvania setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bri_ttany/pseuds/Bri_ttany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les Amis meets for the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cottage in the woods

Combeferre owned a cottage in a small town in northern Pennsylvania. He had inherited it from his parents and the house had been in his family for many generations. This rustic cottage sat in the middle of an opening in a forest of pine trees. There was a small pond and an open backyard that was full of childhood memories for Combeferre. Usually during the years he rented it out as a vacation home for people who want to get away or a place for hunters to stay when they went on their hunting trips. It was a cozy place filled with many memories of family and fun. 

This year he decided to spend thanksgiving there and invited Les Amis to join him there. Even though all were coming from different places around the country all joined them for they had not all been together since they graduated college. 

Combeferre and Èponine where the first to arrive. They had been married a year and Èponine was expecting a baby in the next month. This was her third time at the cottage and she fell in love with it the first time she had been there. They arrived Wednesday night and shortly after them Cosette and Marius arrived. 

Cosette held in her small arms a car seat carrying a two-month old baby boy named Benjamin. Cosette and Marius had been married three years now. They got married as soon as Marius had graduated college. Cosette has suffered two miscarriages and was extremely grateful that their son had been born. Combeferre showed the couple to their room upstairs while Èponine made chili for supper. They all ate together talking about how their lives had been since they had last seen each other. 

Soon Ben started to get fussy and everyone decided it was time for bed. Early the next morning Enjolras and Grantaire arrived. 

"You never drive. So you don't get to complain about my driving. You could drive if you want but no you insist on sleeping" Enjolras was saying as he walked in the door.   
"I drove for an hour last night. Besides, I work in the evenings so I need to sleep afterwards." Grantaire defended.   
"You check out books for people at the library."   
"It's exhausting work"   
"You're ridiculous!"  
"Are we even in the right place no ones around? You better not have gotten us lost!"   
"I know this is it! I used to come here with Ferre when we were little. I know this is it"  
It was at that time they heard the wail of a baby. They looked at each other with confusion but that soon subsided when a groggy Cosette carried down a tiny baby. 

As the morning progressed the rest of their friend arrived and got settled in. They started cooking the meal once everyone arrived. Grantaire was put in charge of the kitchen banned Cosette who was feeding Ben, Èponine who was too pregnant to do anything, Enjolras who burns water, Joly who was ranting about food poisoning and how he thought the turkey looked weird, and Bossuet who was more accident prone than any of them. The rest cooked the meal and soon everyone gathered around the dining room table to eat. There was Turkey, stuffing, Mashed potatoes, gravy, yams, zucchini bread, green bean casserole and rolls to be passed around. 

After dinner everyone helped clean up, then gathered in the living room. 

"Let's play a game" Enjolras suggested.   
"Truth or dare?" Courfeyrac suggested.   
"How old do you think we are? No!" Èponine said throwing a shoe at Courfeyracs head.   
"What about charades?" Grantaire offered.   
Everyone agreed and soon they were split into teams. One team went into the dining room while the other stayed in the kitchen.  
"We need to come up with 12 movies, books, or songs" Enjolras explained to his team.   
"I just had sex! It's a song!" Courfeyrac suggested. Everyone else groaned.   
"We are not doing that Courf. How about we each write two then compare to make sure we didn't repeat any?" Combeferre suggested. "And keep it appropriate" 

Soon the game was starting. Grantaire was the first to go he picked a paper from a hat and opened it.   
"What the fuck?" He groaned regretting the fact that he suggested they play this. He looked back at the paper that read "Do-it-Yourself coffins: for pets and people" sometimes Grantaire really questioned his choice of friends. 

After Enjolras' team one the game everyone gathered in the dining room again for pie.   
"Would you like some pie with that whipped cream, R?" Musichetta teased. As Grantaire smothered his pie with the creamy white dessert.   
"Mmm? I'm good" Grantaire laughed eating his pie.   
They enjoyed the rest of their evening together. Before heading bed. Everyone left Saturday morning after spending Friday at the cozy cottage.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse typos I was typing this on my phone.


End file.
